guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:District
I just listened to the Gaming Steve 2006-01-10 Podcast interview with Jeff Strain, and Jeff said the max number of players per district is 150, so I added that number. He sounded not 100% sure though ("... if I remember correctly ..."). My personal guess is that the number may be different for cities compared to smaller outposts. 150 isn't much for Lion's Arch, but imagine 150 people in a small outpost like Grendich Courthouse. It'd be PACKED. --Fisherman's Friend 01:04, 12 January 2006 (UTC) :I saw Grendich Courthouse having two German districts (I'm European). I was really suprised. How many people are there in the American districts? I absolutely have no idea of the size of the American game community. --numma_cway 11:09, 31 August 2006 (CDT) ::Well, for the canthan new year event... I saw 171 American districts in shing jea monastery, that good?Morrock 23:21, 18 February 2007 (CST) Polish District WTF! Ther eare no Polish players!! Get a Dutch server!! —[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA ]] 06:39, 28 April 2007 (CDT) ADDED by PL: LOL Dutch... LOL!! There's a lot of Polish players - know why? Coz GW in Poland is veery cheap ( about 50zł by promotion ), 50 zł is kinda something like ( 18 dolars... ) - his promotion has been made becouse AN promised Polish districts when CDP sell 10-15k more copy games... fluent in Polish? So check it: J&H: Jedna kwestia spędza sen z powiek większości graczy w Polsce: kiedy pojawią się nasze rodzime dystrykty? KR: Odpowiedź jest o tyle trudna, że nie zależy to ani od wydawcy, ani developera, tylko od graczy. Jeżeli sprzeda się jeszcze 10-15 tysięcy kopii( THERE!!!) GW, ruszą polskie dystrykty. Taką politykę ma Arena i jak widać nie jesteśmy na tyle wyjątkowi, żeby dla nas zmienili swoje zasady. Ja jestem dobrej myśli - ruszamy z akcjami promocyjnymi w różnych formach, dotrzemy do ludzi nie znających tego tytułu i koncepcji gier online w ogóle. Niedługo premiera dodatku wymagającego jednej z trzech dotychczasowych kampanii, będzie więc okazja do sprzedaży wiązanej. Damy radę. Rewiew link: http://guildwars.gram.pl/index.php?aid=43 lol "WTF! Ther eare no Polish players!!" Loolll... this user is very inteligent :/ User:Grethort :Well, I vote for Dutch server. —[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA ]] 14:14, 30 April 2007 (CDT) hm Who care :) Polish district are announced - we have only to get 10-15k copies of GW in poland - Then PL distr appernance. Anyway Gaile in last visit said she will ask for Polish / Dutch / Russian distr :P Get a Gaile log from 30/04/2007 in Shing Jea No Spanish districts in American server I want them now. dutch district i think there more dutch ppl playing GW then english :O so why shouldnt there be an dutch district :P? Pijltje 16:24, 27 October 2007 (UTC) :Dno, cause we need moar empty districts? (read: Russian, Polish) and there's no Dutch setting -- -- (s)talkpage 16:30, 27 October 2007 (UTC) drops note I don't think it's correct. I've been playing in American districts for over a year now (because it has more players in it), and I get exactly the same drops as before that.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 13:39, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :^ Just random. --- -- ( ) (talk) 13:42, 21 May 2009 (UTC) ::What?-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 13:54, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :::Drops are random. The anon that added that note probably had a bad luck streak in 'away' districts. Or he/she/it found one gold in his/her/its own district and found it sufficient proof. Who knows. So anyways, I vote for removing the note some time.--- -- ( ) (talk) 14:00, 21 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Indeed, but how you wrote it, it seemed like you said my post was random :/ I vote for removal too.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 14:15, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :::::Oh, I should have probably read the talk page first. Whoops. Well, I'' agree with removing the note. --JonTheMon 14:21, 21 May 2009 (UTC) District affects drops? Item drop rates also seem to be altered depending on the district your character was in before you walked into an explorable area. It seems to be largely based on your home country i.e: US characters get better drop rates/higher quality items in US districts, UK better in Euro, Etc. International districts seem to go either way with this, being lesser drop rates, or more. However, all of this could be purely coincidental. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by 170.185.38.19 ( ) .